


Relief

by NyanBerri



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanBerri/pseuds/NyanBerri
Summary: I dunno, I just like Bad and Nega together so here you go. They get to it in a warehouse and Bad Ben is definitely a piece of shit tease while Nega Ben is just embarrassed.
Relationships: Bad Ben/Nega Ben (Ben 10 Series)
Kudos: 9





	Relief

"Ugh!"

Nega's hands were pinned to the wall behind him by Bad. He struggled to pull them away, but he soon realized Bad was stronger than him. It would take more effort than he was willing to exert to free himself too. He glanced up at Bad with a glare on his face, and two sets of green eyes refused to look away from each other.

"Well, gonna let me go yet?" Nega questioned.

"Oh, no. I don't plan on letting you go until I'm done with you, Benji." Bad told him with a teasing tone.

"Benji? Ugh…" Nega groaned.

A chuckle came from Bad. "What, don't like it?"

"It's annoying." Nega stated.

Bad's grip on his wrists tightened and Nega and scowled at the other Ben. A sudden pressure between his legs made Nega tense up and he looked down to see Bad had pressed a knee against his crotch. Nega bit his lip and looked off to the side as Bad began to rub against him.

"You're sick, ya know." Nega muttered.

"But I can tell you're liking it. Sure you're not sick too then?" Bad said.

Nega came up with a few different things he wanted to say, but he didn't want to give Bad the dignity of a response.

Bad pressed his knee in a bit and Nega's face became flush with embarrassment. As Bad continued to stroke against Nega's crotch, the brunet let out a whimper and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Not going to admit it? Are you a coward then?" Bad wondered.

Nega held his breath to try to keep himself together. It felt too good, but he couldn't let Bad get the satisfaction of him admitting it. The whole thing was too much of a hassle anyway. He really didn't want to deal with it, but he couldn't ignore the fact that his heart was beating faster than what he was comfortable with.

Bad leaned in close to Nega's ear. "Just say you want it. Because you do, don't you. You want it so bad and you want me to give it to you."

Such a soft whisper in his ear made Nega let out the air he was holding in. Another whimper escaped his lips and he looked up at Bad as the other Ben pulled away a bit. Nega had such a needy look in his eyes and it made Bad's lips twist into a smirk.

"I want it…" Nega just barely spoke.

"You won't move if I let you go, will you?" Bad asked him.

Nega shook his head slightly, not having the willpower to speak again.

"Alright then. Now be a good Benji, okay?" Bad told him.

Bad released his grip on Nega's wrists and the brunet let his hands fall to his sides before he quickly lifted them up and tugged on the edge of his jacket hood. He covered his face a bit to hide from the embarrassment, but otherwise didn't move like Bad ordered.

"Aw, aren't you a shy little thing." Bad placed a finger under Nega's chin and lifted the brunet's head up just a bit. "That's what's so enjoyable about you."

Nega peaked out from behind his arms to look at Bad. "Am I entertainment to you?"

"Does that bother you? Does it… piss you off? Are you angry at me?" Bad questioned, obviously not caring about whatever answer Nega gave.

"I don't care." Was all Nega could say.

He didn't care what Bad got out of the situation. To Nega it was just too much. He just wanted relief and if that meant going further then so be it. Whatever true purpose Bad had wasn't a matter that concerned him. Even if he was only being used, he just didn't care. Relief. That was all Nega wanted.

"You can be such a bore, you know. Give me _something_ at least. If not… I might have to make you scream." Bad warned.

"So. Do whatever you want, I don't care." Nega muttered in response.

"Are you certain you mean that?" Bad questioned.

"I said I don't care. Just…" Nega put his head down suddenly. "Just do it."

"Fine, but I won't let you forget that you said that." Bad stated.

"And I won't be needing a reminder." Nega said.

Bad pulled his knee away and the release of pressure made Nega feel like he was losing something. Nega felt a hand touch his jacket's zipper and begin to pull it down. He quickly moved his hands down to wrap his fingers around Bad's wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked with a glare.

"You _just_ said you don't need a reminder." Bad said.

"And _you_ don't need to take the jacket off." Nega replied.

"It's just a jacket. Things will be easier with it off."

"I don't care. It stays on. No _matter_ what."

Bad stared Nega in the eyes. The brunet's paler green eyes looked almost furious. Bad truly didn't expect to ever see such an expression on the face of someone who supposedly never cared about anything. It revealed a weakness, and Bad was fully willing to exploit that weakness.

"Oh, it'll _technically_ be staying on. So don't get so upset about it, Benji." Bad assured him.

Nega was about to question what that meant, but he couldn't get a word out as Bad used his free hand to yank one of Nega's hands away. He then turned the brunet around and shoved Nega against the wall again. Bad held one of Nega's arms behind his back while grabbing the other one and pinning it behind him as well. Bad reached for the zipper of Nega's jacket again and pulled it down all the way. He then grabbed the hood and pulled it off.

Nega felt so exposed. He wanted it back up. He wanted to be covered. He hated the feeling of being so visible. He could be seen. He wasn't able to hide. And Bad clearly knew that. Bad had to be enjoying it too.

"Need I remind you of your own words?" Bad asked.

"No, no." Nega grumbled. "I said do whatever you want… you sicko."

"It's just a jacket." Bad said as he pulled it off Nega's shoulders. "Are all you goth kids the same? Wearing jackets with the hood up and acting like it's the most sacred object in the world? This is only sick by your standards, obviously."

"I am _not_ goth." Nega scoffed. "You wouldn't understand though. You're just a petty little jackass."

"Strong words coming from the one with his hands restrained." Bad began to tie the jacket around Nega's wrists.

Nega stared down at the ground around his feet. "Can you get it over with now?"

"What happened to wanting more?" Bad questioned.

Nega remained silent. Was he too embarrassed after the moment had passed? Probably, but Bad was going to keep reminding him over and over again anyway.

"Maybe you need… a reminder. Something to… jog your memory of what you were so desperate for earlier." Bad teased.

Nega felt his face heat up again, and Bad hadn't even done anything yet. He felt himself freeze once he finally realized a hand snaked its way around to the top of his pants. Bad's other hand reached over and undid the button on Nega's pants. The zipper was pulled down and Bad slipped a hand inside Nega's underwear.

An immediate chill ran up Nega's spine at the contact. It wasn't much, but it was still contact he had never felt before. To be touched there by an alternate version of himself, it really was annoying. And yet, something about that made the situation all the more intense. Did Nega enjoy that? Maybe he was the sick one instead. Or maybe it was both of them.

"Mn." Nega suddenly barely whimpered.

Bad had started stroking Nega with his fingers. The raven haired Ben chuckled at Nega's small sound. It was the first of many more to come. Bad pulled his hands away and turned Nega around, making the brunet try to keep his face hidden. It wasn't exactly working without the hood on though. Bad bent down to position himself in front of Nega's crotch, and tugged the brunet's pants and underwear down, completely exposing the other Ben.

Nega, of course, wanted to protest against such exposure, but he did say Bad could do whatever he wanted. At least no one else was around to see them in such a compromising position. And Nega did want the contact back. It just felt too good. If only he could have his jacket in its proper place though.

Nega watched as Bad stuck his tongue out and lightly pressed it against the head of Nega's member, causing the brunet to gasp. It was a cold and wet feeling and it made Nega feel a tension down there. Bad poked his tongue out again and started at the base of Nega's member to slide it all the way up to the tip before placing his lips around the head. Nega whimpered and balled his hands into fists. Bad glanced up at Nega with a knowing look before slowly going all the way down on the brunet.

The feeling was a mix of pure pleasure and pure agony. Bad was so painfully slow about it that Nega could barely handle the tension inside him, but the feeling of Bad's tongue against him made Nega shudder in ecstasy.

As Bad reached the base, he pulled his head back, making Nega moan. He went down and continued to bob his head up and down on the other Ben's growing erection. Nega moaned again and bit his lip once more to silence himself. Bad pulled away and reached a hand up to place a finger under Nega's chin.

"What's wrong? Don't want me to hear you? Or do you not want to hear yourself?" Bad questioned.

Nega yanked his head away. He didn't want either. It was clear enough that what Bad wanted out of the situation was to see and hear Nega's reactions. That was where he got his enjoyment from. Nega, however, still just wanted the relief and nothing more. He didn't want to be seen or heard in their current situation. In fact, he wanted to not exist within it at all. It was just too embarrassing.

Bad touched his tongue against Nega's tip, making the brunet gasp again. Another chuckle came from Bad.

"So sensitive. It makes your little noises all the more savory." Bad commented.

Nega's face burned and he looked away. "Yeah, yeah. Get a kick out of it while it lasts."

"It won't be lasting for much longer, will it?" Bad assumed.

That was true. Nega had never had such an experience before. He couldn't exactly last long, but at least that meant relief was coming sooner rather than later. Now if only Bad would just get on with it.

"Will you… hurry up?" Nega muttered.

Bad smirked and happily obliged. He stroked Nega's member with his hand for a moment before taking it back into his mouth and going back down on it.

The tense feeling inside Nega grew stronger. He wanted that relief. He wanted it to be over and done with so he could relax. He struggled with the knot his jacket was tied into until it loosened enough that he could slip his arms out and placed one hand on Bad's head while the other hand moved up to cover his mouth.

The contact on his head made Bad's eyes glance up. The view of Nega's embarrassed face was so beautiful to Bad. The way his cheeks looked so flustered, the gaze of lust in his eyes, the rising and falling of his chest as he panted. It was quite the sight. Bad needed to see more of it, and hear more of it too.

Bad put his hands on Nega's hips and made sure his lips lingered on the head of Nega's member every time he pulled away. He even made sure his tongue stroked the underside extra carefully. Once he felt Nega tug on his hair, it was finally Bad's turn to let out a moan, which Nega felt a little too well against such a sensitive area.

"A-ah!" Nega gasped and came in Bad's mouth.

The raven haired Ben immediately pulled away and coughed for a moment. He thought some of it went right down his throat. Bad turned away and spit most of it out onto the ground, but he didn't care too much about getting all of it out. He wiped some of it from his lip and licked it off his finger, but immediately decided never to do that again.

Bad looked up at Nega, who had his face completely covered by his hands. It was a shame. Bad would have loved to get a look at the brunet's face before he calmed down. Bad heard Nega let out a sigh and he put his hands down, finally looking at Bad.

"Okay, so… it's over." Nega said, trying not to look any more embarrassed than he already was.

"Is it really?" Bad questioned as he raised a brow.

"Yes, it is. Don't ask again." Nega confirmed before pulling his pants back up, but not bothering to button them.

The brunet crouched down and sat on the ground, picking up his jacket from behind him. He quickly put it back on, zipped it up, and slipped the hood over his head. Finally, he could feel comfortable again. Although, that comfort was short lived as Bad leaned in far too close to his face.

"...What?" Nega hesitantly asked.

"Want to keep going?" Bad inquired.

Nega scowled at Bad before shoving a foot in his face. "With you? Hell no."

"Gah!" Bad pushed Nega's foot away and rubbed the dirt off his face. "Fine, but you have no idea what you're missing out on."

Nega looked off to the side and fell silent for a moment. That relief _was_ an incredible feeling. Maybe he wouldn't mind experiencing more things like that.

"I'll… think about it."

"That's my Benji." Bad said with a smile. " _Gah!_ "

Another foot came in contact with Bad's face.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted them to actually fuck initially, but halfway through the fic it just felt better as a BJ only situation. I'd still love to write a different scenario where they actually do fuck though. These two are just too good together to leave it at only this.
> 
> Also, this was my first(actually posted) Ben 10 fic, so I have no idea if it's the fandom norm to call them, like, Bad/Nega Ben or just Bad/Nega. So if me just calling them Bad and Nega was not the norm and made the fic feel off, sorry about that. It just seemed way too redundant to add Ben every time.


End file.
